Yo, Mamodo: Compras
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: Dos mamodos de carácter altamente violento se encuentran mientras realizan una actividad que uno de ellos adora y el otro desprecia profundamente: hacer compras.


Okay, hice este fic durante una clase extremadamente aburrida, con un profesor con tendencia a explayarse en sus increíblemente tediosas explicaciones y que tiene un tono de voz digno de un comentarista de golf. O sea que estaba medio dormida cuando escribí esto. Curiosamente, lo mismo paso cuando escribí uno de mis OneShot de Avatar: "La Herdida que hicieron en mi corazón" y según la crítica no está mal.

Aunque ese fic es de un genero completamente diferente. Las desgracias, la tristeza y sentimientos y emociones parecidas se me dan bien.

Whatever, a mi me gusta cómo me quedó éste. Lo siento un tanto OOC pero ni modo.

¿Alguien sabe que edad tiene Brago? En ún fic en inglés leí que tiene catorce años, pero hasta dónde yo sé, Kiyo tiene catorce años y está mucho más alto que el mamodo de la oscuridad. Sino me creen chéquense los capítulos 4 "La Gran Batalla Mamodo" y 5 "El mamodo de la oscuridad". Yo le calculo unos doce años.

Cómo sea, los dejo con el OneShot y les ahorro mis estúpidos comentarios (¡Al fin! ¬¬).

**Disclaimer:** Zatch Bell Marca Registrada.

* * *

Yo, Mamodo.

**Compras.**

Brago resopló aburrido mientras caminaba por el recinto sin nada que hacer.

Nunca entendería a los humanos.

Especialmente a las humanas.

Cómo Sherry.

¿Por qué necesitaba tanto tiempo para elegir ropa?

¿Por qué simplemente no agarraba y se ponía lo primero que encontrara? Cualquier cosa que estuviera a la mano serviría.

Pero no.

Necesitaba dedicar horas enteras tan sólo para elegir una blusa. Y luego una falda que combinara con la blusa. Y necesitaría un bolso que combinara con la falda, y zapatos que combinaran con el bolso. ¡Y el cielo lo libre de que los zapatos no combinen con la blusa! Todo empezaría de nuevo; blusa-falda-bolso-zapatos-maquillaje-accesorios... ¡Y acabaría comprando otro vestido que no tendría nada que ver con la blusa!

¡¡¡ARGH!!!

¡¡¡ESA HUMANA ERA DESESPERANTE!!!

Brago respiró profundamente.

Al menos Sherry se limitaba a comprar sin meterlo a él en medio.

En serio. Lo peor para Brago sería que Sherry le preguntara cómo se veía con tal o cuál cosa. O que lo pusiera de burro de carga y tuviera que andar cargando con todas las porquerías que la rubia comprara.

Viéndolo desde ese lado, no tenía por qué quejarse.

-¡Brago¿Podrías venir un momento? Necesito tu ayuda.

Aunque eso podía cambiar en cualquier instante.

Brago llevaba una pila de paquetes y cajas en los brazos.

¡Y vaya pila!

Parecía una réplica casi exacta de la torre de Pisa. Excepto que esa torre se inclinaba tan sólo un poquito más cada año y la carga de Brago se tambaleaba peligrosamente a cada paso, amenazando con colapsar en cualquier instante.

-¿Por qué me rebajo a esto? -murmuró el mamodo oscuro entre dientes.

-Voy a ver que tienen por allá –anunció una voz que se le antojó conocida-. No tardo, Megumi.

Mientras Brago trataba de recordar en dónde había escuchado esa voz, unas pisadas "apresuradas" se aproximaban a su ubicación a toda velocidad.

¿De dónde la conozco?

No tardaré nada. De lo contrario, no nos dará tiempo de ver toda la tienda.

¿En dónde la he oído?

¡Voy a hacer tiempo record!

¿Dónde…?

¡Ya casi llegó!

3…

2…

1…

IMPACTO.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!

La alfombrilla quedó sembrada de cajas y paquetes, y en medio de tanta caja, dos figuras: una miraba al frente, sorprendida y con una palpable sed de sangre, y la otra se frotaba la muy adolorida espalda.

-Mi columna, mi pobre columna.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE FIJAS POR DÓNDE ANDAS?!

Brago dejó los paquetes en el suelo y miró la zona de desastre en la que una extremadamente furiosa Tia le gritaba al pobre y magullado Albert, el mayordomo-chofer.

Era obvio que Tia se estaba conteniendo para no rodear el cuello del viejo con sus manos y, luego, solamente apretar con fuerza.

Era tan divertido ver a esa niña mamodo, marimacho y bravucona, gritándole al viejo, que no tenía idea de por qué lo regañaban a él siendo que ella había tenido la culpa, que por mas esfuerzos que hizo Brago por no reírse, llegó un momento en que ya no pudo contenerse…

El monólogo de Tia se vio interrumpido por una risa macabra y espeluznante. La niña miró a todos lados, hasta que descubrió el origen de la risa: un mamodo exageradamente pálido vestido por completo de negro.

-¡¿DE QUÉ TE ESTÁS RIENDO?! –le espetó sumamente enfadada.

El que Brago no pudiera contestarle debido a su incapacidad para dejar de reír, sólo se vio empeorado cuando el chico se llevo las manos al adolorido estomago, en un intento de contener el dolor.

Sherry corrió en dirección al grito de Albert. Podía escuchar los gritos de otra persona.

Sólo esperaba que ningún mamodo desquiciado hubiera atacado al hombre, confundiéndolo con el lector del libro de Brago.

Una escalofriante risa le heló la sangre y la instó a correr más rápido, llegando así al lugar en el que se encontraban los dos mamodos y el mayordomo.

Al ver lo que sucedía, se quedó petrificada. Su cerebro era incapaz de procesar la información.

Allí estaba Albert, con lo que parecía un caso para un quiropráctico, una pequeña niña con cabello rojo y aspecto furioso, y Brago…

Brago…

¿… se estaba riendo?

¿Brago riendo?

¿Brago sabía reír?

-¡Tia¿Qué sucedió¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Megumi, apareciendo a un lado de Sherry, con algunas bolsas colgando del brazo y un par de prendas de vestir en la mano.

-Estaré perfectamente en cuánto ése se disculpe –gruñó señalando el cuerpo inerte de Albert-¡¡¡Y ÉL DEJE DE REIRSE!!! –gritó con los ojos cerrados y los puños fuertemente apretados.

Megumi hizo ademán de ir hacia Tia, pero Sherry la detuvo.

-Brago nunca se había reído –murmuró-. Nunca… Será mejor que no interfiramos a menos que sea verdaderamente necesario.

Brago seguía riéndose y Tia ya había alcanzado su límite.

-¡¡¡SUFICIENTE!!!

El puño de Tia salió disparado hacia la cara del mamodo oscuro, con fuerza y velocidad, pero fue interceptada justo a tiempo por una mano con largas uñas oscuras. Ya no reía, pero había una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Por favor, Tia. Golpeas cómo niña –dijo con sorna.

-¡¡¡ERES UN PATÁN!!! –gritó la chica, intentando pegarle con el otro puño y obteniendo el mismo resultado.- ¡¡¡SUÉLTAME!!!

-Para que puedas golpearme. No –contestó Brago.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Y CUÁNDO PIENSAS SOLTARME???!!! –rugió Tia.

-No sé tú, pero yo puedo hacer esto todo el día –contestó Brago con calma-. Mi otra opción es ayudarle a Sherry con sus compras.

Tia gritó frustrada, forcejeando para zafarse e intentando patear a Brago al mismo tiempo, por lo que el mamodo la mantenía a una distancia segura sin disminuir la presión sobre los puños de la niña.

-¡¡¡ERES UN TONTO, BRAGO!!! –espetó Tia exasperada.

Un objeto duro y plano golpeó la cabeza del mamodo.

-Muy tonto –confirmó Sherry, golpeándolo nuevamente con su libro de conjuros-. Ya deja de molestarla.

-Tia, se una buena niña y deja de tratar de matarlo –pidió Megumi mientras sujetaba a su compañera de aventuras por la cintura.

-¡ÉL SE ESTABA RIENDO DE MÍ! –rezongó la aludida.

-¿Puedes culparme? –inquirió Brago burlón.

-¡¡¡CLARO QUE PUEDO!!! –bramó Tia luchando por liberarse con nuevo ímpetu.

Megumi suspiró y la sujetó con mayor fuerza.

-Mira, encontré algunas cosas de tu talla¿qué te parece si vamos a que te las pruebes y luego le echamos un vistazo a los perfumes?

Tia dejó de forcejear y guardo silencio por unos instantes.

De seguir cómo hasta ese momento, no llegaría a ningún lado.

Porque, la verdad, no estaba llegando a ningún lado.

Y comenzaban a dolerle los brazos.

Por el otro lado, si se calmaba (o al menos lo fingía) podría vengarse luego, tendría ropa y perfumes, y, si jugaba bien sus cartas…

-¿Después podemos ir a comer sushi?

-Claro –asintió la cantante pop con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo.

La niña inhaló y exhaló varias veces y mudó su expresión de locura asesina a inocencia angelical.

-Ya.

-Brago, suéltala.

El niño observó a la pelirroja con desconfianza, sin decidirse a obedecer.

-Está fingiendo.

-No me dirás que le tienes miedo a una niñita¿o sí?

-En primer lugar, yo no le temo a nada –bufó Brago-. En segundo, no es una niñita, es una psicópata.

-Tenemos que llevar a Albert a que le examinen la espalda, no tenemos tiempo para esto –repuso Sherry, sin percatarse del curioso rechinido que hacían los dientes de Tia.

Brago dudó un instante más antes de liberar las manos de la niña y retroceder, alerta.

Tia sacudió sus manos para reactivar la circulación y miró a Brago con expresión sombría. Ya se las pagaría…

-Lamento mucho todo esto –se disculpó Megumi con una inclinación de cabeza-. Lo que sucede es que Tia no maneja muy bien su ira.

-No hay ningún problema –contestó Sherry. Captó la mirada de su macabro acompañante y movió negativamente la cabeza. Ellas no parecían del tipo humano-mamodo controlador manipulador. No sería necesario pelear con ellas… por el momento.

-¿Necesitan ayuda? –inquirió Megumi señalando el regadero de paquetes.

-Mejor no arriesguemos la tregua –comentó la rubia.

-Completamente de acuerdo –asintió la ídolo pop-. Vámonos, Tia.

Mamodo y humana se perdieron entre los estantes.

-¿Cómo te sientes Albert?

-Sólo es un pequeño dolor de espalda, señorita Sherry. Nada de cuidado.

¡CRACK!

Ese sonido desmentía las palabras del mayordomo.

-Ayúdame a recoger todo esto –le pidió la chica al mamodo, mientras ayudaba a su mayordomo a incorporarse.

-¿Por qué?

-Por favor, Brago. Si lo haces, nos iremos antes.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque yo tengo que llevar a Albert al auto, y no esperarás que él lo haga.

Antes de que Brago pudiese replicar, un proyectil impactó en la parte de atrás de su cabeza a toda velocidad, rebotando y yendo a caer a los pies de Sherry.

-Ugh –se quejó el mamodo al tiempo que se frotaba la zona agredida y buscaba al atacante con la vista.

Sherry miró hacia abajo, hacia adonde había caído el objeto.

-¿Un zapato¿Dónde está el otro?

En ese momento, el otro zapato salió disparado de la sección de probadores, golpeó a Brago en la frente y fue a caer junto a su pareja.

-¡Ahora estamos a mano!

-¡Tia!

Brago se restregó los nudillos en la frente.

-¡YO LA MATO!

Sherry lo pescó por el cuello del abrigo de piel, suspiró y llamó al encargado.

-¿Podría empacar todo esto y enviarlo a esta dirección? –pidió, tendiéndole al hombre un papel con la dirección del hotel y número de habitación-. También quiero esos zapatos –indicó, señalando el par del suelo.

El encargado hizo un gesto de asentimiento y comenzó a recoger los paquetes. Cómo pudo, Sherry se las arregló para sacar a Brago de la tienda (prácticamente a rastras, ya que él estaba empeñado en regresarle el favor a Tia) y, a la vez, ayudar a Albert a mantenerse en pie y llegar a la limosina.

Cómo lo logró, es un misterio que aún no se ha resuelto.

Tia tomó un frasco de perfume y olfateó la boquilla.

-Durazno.

Regresó el frasco, etiquetado "Touya", a su lugar y tomó otro.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? –preguntó Megumi-. ¡Ya habías dicho que ibas a calmarte!

-Él me la debía –repuso Tia con tranquilidad. Regresó el perfume y examinó las existencias hasta descubrir una reluciente botella roja. La agarró y se aplicó unas gotas en la muñeca, procediendo luego a evaluar el aroma.

-Mhm. ¡Cereza!

-Tia¡es que no puedes ir por ahí arrojándole cosas a las personas!

-No era una persona, era Brago, y él es un mamodo –argumentó la niña mientras tapaba el frasco.

-¡Cómo sea¡Eso está mal!

-¿Puedo llevarme éste? –inquirió la niña, sin dar muestras de haber escuchado, mostrando la botella roja, con el nombre "Sakura" grabado en relieve.

Megumi suspiró y asintió.

-¡Genial! Date prisa, Megumi. Ya quiero ir a comer sushi.

Dicho esto, Tia dejo su perfume para que Megumi lo pagara y salió corriendo hacia la feria de comida.

-Esa niña nunca aprenderá que no debe correr en la tienda –suspiró la cantante.

-¡¡¡QUÍTENSE DE EN MEDIO!!!

-Por lo menos ahora avisa. Eso es algo.

Megumi pagó el perfume y salió en pos de su mamodo cargando sus bolsas de compras.

* * *

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias... dejen un review.

Probable OneShot medio relacionado con uno de los personajes anteriores. Próximamente.


End file.
